


june mornings

by owlsii



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Michael Banks, Gay Jack, Gen, Lesbian Jane Banks, Pride, Trans Jack, Trans Jane Banks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsii/pseuds/owlsii
Summary: Jack isn’t one for big, loud festivals with bright colors and large crowds. It’s all just too much for him. But once a year, he can brave it. Once a year, he can be truly himself, a blue-pink-white flag flying high.





	june mornings

**Author's Note:**

> a quick little drabble that i came up with for pride month!!
> 
> also, in my headcanon jack is still a lamplighter in a modern au bc they still exist today!

Jack isn’t one for big, loud festivals with bright colors and large crowds. It’s all just too much for him. But once a year, he can brave it. Once a year, he can be truly himself, a blue-pink-white flag flying high. To be honest, he never thought about going to Pride, until Jane suggested it, in the middle of one of their conversations about being trans.

“It’s really quite fun,” she’d said, showing him pictures on her phone from last year’s parade. Jane, trans colors painted on her cheek and waving a lesbian flag. Michael standing next to her, bi flag wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. “And you get to meet so many people that are just like you. You can come with Michael and I this year, if you want.”

Jack had sat there, thinking it over, until suddenly he’d enveloped Jane in a tight hug, saying, “Yes, yes of course, I’d love to.”

Pride was exhausting but fun. Now that he’s been a few times, Jack has gained confidence. You see, in his teen years, Jack had hidden away the fact that he was trans and gay. Locked it inside his heart and never told anyone, for fear of how they’d react. Only Bert had known. But now, after encouragement from his friends, every June he’s out and proud. Well,  _ subtly _ out and proud. He’s not going to climb up on a roof and yell about it.

But he does have a rainbow flag hanging up in his bedroom. And every June, he ties it around the handlebar of his bike, so it flies in the wind as he rides.

Sometimes, as he’s fixing a lamp, someone walking by stops to watch. They stare at his bike, parked on the side of the road. Jack can see, out of the corner of his eye, that their gaze lingers a moment too long on the rainbow flag. Then they look up at him, and Jack smiles his signature sunshine smile.

“Hello!” he calls from the top of his ladder. “Lovely mornin’, isn’t it? Don’t mind me, just fixin’ up this lamp. There can’t be a festival today if the lamps look all wonky.”

The person smiles back before they turn away, eyes reflecting a feeling that both of them know, that they’d shared, if only for a moment. A feeling about hiding, about fear, about love, about recognition. And for that one moment, everything in the world seemed just right for Jack, because it’s a lovely June morning and there’s a rainbow overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> this made me so emotional aa
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed, and maybe follow my mary poppins tumblr @tripthelights!


End file.
